White Lies: Book 1
by missmatchedsocks12
Summary: Tired of being treated like a ticking bomb, Korra starts to spin a lie to get Mako to treat her normally and hide her little secret. Plus, a bit of jealousy never hurt. What she doesn't realise, however, is that Mako is harbouring a little secret of his own. Put this and the fact that there's a new villain out there together and Korra's got herself in a difficult place.
1. Chapter One

_Love._  
One simple thing that can make or break you. It's not something to underestimate.

_True love._  
There's a perfect person for everyone. Maybe your best friend or a classmate or maybe even your waiter for the night; it could be anyone. It does not necessarily mean that it is always recognised, however. In some case, it is _unrequited love_.  
A one-sided affair.  
The cruelest kind of love.

It was this kind of love that Korra had been cursed with since she met Mako in the pro-bending arena 5 months ago. From the moment Bolin introduced her to him and he passed her off as just another fangirl, only to later find she was the Avatar, he unknowingly had all of her. And as the new Team Avatar eventually ended Republic City's anti-bending revolution, she only found that it grew stronger. How she longed for it to be her that he kissed when they were all finally reunited after Amon was defeated, not Asami. To be her that he loved, not Asami. She would never admit this to any of her new friends though, and only confessed this to Naga, her most trusted best friend.

Mako had been the only one who was slightly aware of her feelings since she abruptly kissed him, however just not exactly how much. Korra always encouraged him to be with Asami, and he in return tried not to make her feel uncomfortable when she was around them. They were all great friends and cared about each other, which was why Korra decided that she would betray her feelings. She wanted her two best friends to be happy.

Being the Avatar, selflessness was a necessity and so she was all too used to making sacrifices for other people. She had to give up having a normal childhood at the age of 4 in order to become the Avatar. It's true, that was much easier for her than this, but she chose to think of it positively. She was the Avatar. Balancing her duty to the people and a love life would have been too difficult. She couldn't afford to have any distractions; she still had to master airbending and the spiritual side of being the Avatar, something that wasn't easy for someone with a personality like hers.

After her bending had been returned to her, they had all returned to Republic City. Korra was still living on Air Temple Island with the airbenders, while the rest of the gang stayed until they could find their own places.

-x-

_"It won't work. Not as long as the Avatar is alive." A timid voice said. There, in the corner of the room, was a familiar small girl. The moonlight shone through the only window in the small room, falling on her petit body. She looked young, around 16, with a soft and innocent face. Her unusual dark grey eyes shone with fear and were brimming with tears._  
_"Tell me then, who is the Avatar?" A deep voice said from the shadows. When the girl didn't reply, he stepped forward and into the light. He was tall and well built with sharp features. His green eyes were filled with power and malice._  
_"I-I-I don't know." The girl said, looking at the ground. _  
_"You're lying." He said calmly. Suddenly his hands were ablaze, "I thought you learned your lesson the last time."_  
_The girl gasped and shielded her self. She let out a small squeak, "K-Korra! Her name is Korra."_  
_The man cracked an evil grin and made his way back to the door he came in through. The girl look out of the window and sighed with regret._  
_"I think it's time we pay the Avatar a little visit." He said as he walked out and the door slammed shut._

Korra's eyes shot open and her brows furrowed. Of late, she'd been having similar dreams to this one. Every night she found herself in that same dark and depressing stone room with the single window. Every night she saw the same young girl, sitting in the corner, frozen with fear. The only thing different about this night was that she finally saw her captor.  
The early morning rays poured into her room as she got out bed before walking over to a table in front of one of the windows. She splashed her face with the cool water and looked outside, deep in thought. _He had green eyes. Earthbender eyes…yet, he could firebend._ Korra frowned at this. Before, she never thought much off her dreams but recently, she learned that her dreams were sometimes messages or premonitions.  
"Morning, Korra! Breakfast is ready and Tenzin wants you in the courtyard in an hour. I guess he decided it's time to resume your airbending." Bolin said from the door.  
"Ugh, alright. I'll be there in a minute." Korra sighed as Bolin walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.  
She walked over to the small wooden chest of drawers and changed into her usual water tribe clothes. She gave herself a once over and stopped at her hair. With a groan she tamed her hair into her usual hairstyle and left her room. _Stupid dreams making wake up early. Stupid Tenzin and his stupid airbending training. Stupid hair._

Korra was greeted with the smell of freshly made bread and sweet noodles. As if on cue, her stomach let out a monstrous grumble. She took at seat next to Jinora and dug in.  
"Good morning, Korra. Would you like some tea?" Pema asked, carrying Rohan in one arm and balancing a pot of tea in the other. Korra nodded with her mouthful.  
"So, I heard Asami was going to move in with you and Mako. Is it true?" Ikki asked Bolin.  
"Yeah, we figured it would be easier to find a nice place if there were three people to split the rent." Bolin said, "Although, her and Mako seem to be getting pretty serious so I dont know if i want it to happen. If you know what I mean."  
Korra eyes widened as she forced down the food in her mouth before she choked and Pema cleared her throat, glancing at Ikki and Meelo. Bolin turn a light shade of pink and apologied. Jinora glanced at Korra expectantly and was given a curious look in return.  
She sat in silence for the rest of breakfast just stuffing her face. This didn't go unnoticed by Pema and Bolin, however. She would usually be complaining about how early she's up and the fact that her month of holidays had finished.

Within half an hour, she was done with her breakfast and got up to go for a walk before she had training. She left the dining room and walked down the hall until she reach a door that went out to the garden. Korra walked along the path that wound itself through the huge garden behind the Air Temple.

She stopped at a large pond and sat on the edge as she watched the koi fish swim around in the sparkling blue water. Being from the water tribe, the presence of water always made her feel secure and at peace. It reminded of home and her family. She wondered what her life would have been like if she wasn't the Avatar. She wouldn't have the excitement and adventure that she loved so much in her life. She also wouldn't have met some of the people she now called her closest friends; Tenzin and the airbending family, Katara, Bolin, General Iroh, Asami, and of course, Mako. She would never have heard that voice that could calm her, or seen those eyes that made her heart melt, or that smile that took her breath away…

"Korra, what are you doing here? I thought you were having breakfast." A voice brought her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see the very person she was thinking about just moments ago.  
"I was just uhm, clearing my head…you know, since I have training today." She bumbled and looked back at the pond, "If I don't Tenzin will make me meditate in the gazebo until I can focus properly, and the last time he did that I was there the whole afternoon."  
"Right." Mako said quietly.  
"So I heard you guys found a great place in the city…" She said awkwardly, still refusing to look at him.  
"Yeah, Tenzin helped me to look for one. He also put in a word with Cheif Beifong so I got a job with the police." He said.  
"That's great. When do you start?" Korra smiled at him.  
"Monday." He looked at her and paused, "Korra, are you okay with me and Asami living together? Because the last thing I want is for it to be awkward for you."  
"It's fine, Mako. You're the one making things awkward." She chuckled. She kept her attention on the fish in the pond, on one fish in particular. It was the only black and white one among the white and orange.  
"Are you sure, Korra?" He asked, sounding almost desperate for her to object. He watched her intently staring at the fish. She could feel his stare on her and shifted uncomfortably.  
"I'm sure, Mako." She sighed and rolled her eyes. She hated feeling like the one who was spoiling everything.  
"Okay, then." Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. Sure, it was stupid and there was no guarantee he would believe her, but it was worth the try.  
"Listen, Makooo…" she said with big smile.  
"Yes?" He a raised his eyebrow suspiciously.  
"I have something to tell you…" She said, twiddling her thumbs. Mako motioned for her to continue, "I-I've been seeing someone."  
"You've been seeing someone?" He repeated, trying to hide an amused smile. _Shit, he's onto me._  
"Did I stutter?" Korra asked, making her voice sound more confident.  
"Uh, no." He was a little taken back. As soon as she saw this, she had little smirk on her face, " So, you're serious?"  
"Of course, I'm serious." She lied. He studied her face for a moment, as if to see if he could tell whether she was lying. _Oh come on, it can't be that hard to believe that I could like someone else._ Korra rolled her eyes.  
"So who is it?" Mako asked after a moment of silence.  
_Oh crap._ Korra froze. She hadn't thought it through that far. She didn't expect him to believe her so easily. All she saw around her were air acolytes as she tried to subtly find someone as her alibi. She considered saying it was Bolin but Mako of all people knew that the two of them were like brother and sister.  
Then, standing in the gazebo, someone caught Korra's eye. _Perfect._  
"General Iroh." She said.


	2. Chapter Two

"Tenzin, can I go now?" Korra whined as she opened her eyes and slouched.

"No." Tenzin said, keeping his eyes closed. Korra pouted and closed her eyes again. The two sat in silence.

"So much for being prepared." She mumbled quietly to herself.

"Korra." Tenzin warned, opening one eye.

"Sorry." She grumbled.

Once again, there was a silence and she looked around. Slowly, Korra straightened herself and stood up, careful not to make noise. Outstretching her arms, she jumped up and grabbed onto the edge of the roof and pulled herself up. She mentally thanked all of that training, otherwise she wouldn't have been able to do that. She climbed to the top of the gazebo and grinned to herself.

"Sorry, Tenzin." She chuckled quietly before she did a running jump onto a tree.

Stepping down branch after branch, she jumped down to the ground with a thump. Wincing, she turned at looked into the gazebo to see Tenzin still meditating, completely unaware of her escapade.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how it's done." She congratulated herself with a mischievous smile.

"How is what done?" Korra heard the unmistakable husky voice. _Shit._ She grimaced before turning with a smile.

"General Iroh." She acknowledged the man leaning against the tree she just climbed, with an innocent face.

"Shouldn't you be training with Tenzin?" He raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side.

"Pft, no. I was just uuuuhhhh...going to the bathroom?" She gave him her usual excuse. He shook his head at her and her smile fell, "Okay fine, I'm ditching training."

"Korra." He said using the same tone that Tenzin did a while ago.

"You sound just like Tenzin." She rolled her eyes, "It's boring okay? He made me meditate again. I mean, aren't I supposed to be learning some kick-ass moves?"

"You need to be in touch with your spiritual side, too. It's equally as important as the physical side." He sighed.

"Okay okay, General Stiff. If I wanted a lecture I'd go back to Tenzin." Korra mumbled. Before the general had the chance to say something back Korra's eyes widened with panic.

"KORRA!" She heard Tenzin shout from the gazebo. _Well, looks like training is definitely over._

"Well, it's been nice chatting with you but I gotta run. Literally." Korra said cheekily and sped of into the Air Temple.

-x-

"Korra, how many times have I told you? You must be more serious about the rest of your training. Without it, you will never be able to be a fully realized Avatar!" Tenzin droned on. Korra grunted as she tried to focus on what Tenzin was saying. Her attempt was, however, futile. There was only one thing on her mind.

_I can't believe I lied to Mako. I'm such a horrible person. Why did I even think I could pull this off? I really gotta learn to when to just do nothing. Anyway, now I have to figure out how to deal with this. I mean, I can't just go up to him and say "Hey Mako. I'm not actually seeing the General. I only said that because I am deeply and madly in love with you and just wanted you to stop treading around me like a minefield...and maybe also because I'm selfish and want to make you jealous." I should just hide under a rock. Maybe I could knock him out and convince him it was just a dream. Dammit, Korra, be a bit more realistic...well, I guess there's only one thing to do. I need to talk to General Iroh._

"Korra! Are you even listening to me?!" Tenzin asked with frustration.

"Hmm? Yeah. You were saying something about becoming a fully realized Avatar."

"Well I was until you interrupted me and said that you need to talk to the General." He looked at her suspiciously.

"I did?" Korra's eyes widened, "I wasn't supposed to say that out loud."

Tenzin sighed, "Korra, I just want you realize how important this all is."

"I know, and I really appreciate it, Tenzin. But I really need to go." Korra smiled and hugged him before going on her search for Iroh.

She found him standing in the hallway, outside his temporary room, talking to Asami and Mako. _Oh no. Please don't let my plan have been ruined._ Korra casually strolled towards them, hiding her ulterior motive. She walked by the small group, pretending to have to interest in them.

"Korra! Where are you going?" She heard Asami call her name.

"Oh hey guys. Didn't notice you there. I was in deep thought. Very deep." She emphasised.

"About?" Mako asked, raising an eyebrow, "Anything we can help you with?"

"Oh no. You know, just...Avatar stuff." She chuckled. _And_ by_ Avatar stuff I mean how I'm going to keep up this lie._

"So did you get caught by councilman Tenzin?" General Iroh asked with a smirk. Korra never understood why he insisted on being so formal with everyone. She got that he was a General and he was taught to always speak with respect but come on, they were all friends here.

"Yes." Korra pouted and rolled her eyes, "He gave me that stupid speech on being more spiritual. I swear, it's like you two share brains or something."

Iroh let out a chuckle and then there was an awkward silence that followed. Korra looked at Mako, who was looking down at his shoes awkwardly. Suddenly remembering why she was there she cleared her throat causing everyone's attention to fall on her.

"Hey Iroh, can I talk to you, please? In private?" She said with a nervous smile.

"Uh, sure?" He said in a confused tone.

"Great. Excuse us a moment." Korra flashed Mako and Asami a quick smile and dragged Iroh into his room before shutting the door.

"Korra what's going on? Is something the matter?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

"Stiff, I need you to do me a HUGE favour..." Korra gave him a sheepish smile.

-x-

"Let me get this straight. You want me to pretend that we are both romantically involved because you told Mako that you were seeing someone in order to get him to stop being so awkward?" Iroh frowned.

"In a nutshell, yes." Korra nodded.

"Why exactly do I have to do this?" He asked.

"Because...Ikindaalreadytoldhimitwasyou ." She said quickly, looking at the floor.

"Korra! Why did you do that?" He groaned.

"I panicked, okay?! I didn't know what to do and you were the only one I could think of. It kinda just came out like word vomit." She defended.

"Couldn't you have told him it's Bolin?"

"Nope. He knows that I don't see Bolin in that way." Korra explained.

"Korra, did you even think any of this through? Do you even know how much trouble you could get into because of this one stupid lie?" Iroh sighed.

"I know it was stupid and impulsive, but please just do this for me. Come on, Stiffy. Think of it as your pay back for me saving you." Korra said.

"Are you blackmailing me, Avatar?" the General raised his eyebrow.

"Maybe...why, is it working?" She grinned.

"Fine." He let out a defeated sigh, "But if this starts to get out of hand in anyway, it stops, alright? You tell everyone the truth."

"Avatar's Promise." Korra held her hand up and crossed her heart, before hugging him tightly, "Thank you, Stiff! You're a lifesaver!"

"You're welcome. And why do you keep calling me Stiff?" He asked as she started walking towards the door.

"Because you're stiff. You're seem so uptight all the time. You should try loosening up a bit." Korra laughed. Iroh watched her walk out and shook his head in amazement at the girl.

-x-

Korra quietly slid open her door and checked to see if the hallways were clear. She shuffled through one silent and lifeless corridor after the other until she reached the courtyard. Without making a sound she navigated her way through the garden and in between two over grown bushes until she reached a tiny grassy area. She walked to the edge of the land, where there was a straight drop into the water below. She looked down and saw the waves rhythmically crash against the rock. She sat so that her legs were freely dangling off the edge and looked out at the scene in front of her.

The bright moon shone onto the cool water making it glisten as it calmly flowed. In the distance she could see the pro-bending arena, lit up in all it's glory. She smiled at the memories that it brought, but quickly remembered all of the chaos that happened in there. She remembered the night Amon took her bending away. She remembered how weak and empty she felt without her bending. The fear that she had lost her bending for good. She felt lost and useless. A failure. She would be known as the Avatar that wasn't good enough. A half-baked Avatar, as Tarrlok once said to her.

She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them as a cool breeze blew. She closed her eyes and let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. The serene silence slowly engulfed her as she slipped into her own little world.

"Korra?" She jumped at the sound of Mako's voice and turned to look at him.

"Mako, you scared me! What are you doing here at this time?" She asked.

"Couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk. I saw you sitting here and I thought you might like some company." He smiled. Korra smiled back and looked back at the water.

He sat next to her, his legs dangling over the edge like hers were before.

"Are you okay?" He asked, out of the blue.

"I'm fine. Why?" She looked at him.

"You've just been stressed out for the past few days, that's all. And when you said you wanted to talk to General Iroh today, it seemed like it was important." His eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"Oh that? It's nothing. Everything's fine." She lied. But it wasn't her conversation with Iroh that she was thinking about. It was the dreams that she'd been having. She felt like someone was trying to send her a message, or a warning, or something.

"So you and Iroh, huh?" Mako chuckled.

"Hmm? Oh yeah." Korra smiled.

Mako nodded and they both looked towards Republic City. They both sat in silence for what felt like hours to them, but were really only minutes.

"Do he makes you happy?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"Y-Y-Yeah. He does." Korra stuttered. The question had no doubt caughter her off guard. In the corner of her eye, she could have sworn she saw his face fall a little. _Don't get ahead of yourself Korra. He's with Asami, remember?_

__"Good." He said quietly as the air thickened with awkwardness.

"Well, I think I should get to sleep. I have training in the morning." Korra got up and started walking away, "Goodnight, Mako."

"Goodnight, Korra." He said as he now sat alone.


	3. Chapter Three

**Hey guys, new chapteeer :) I don't think this one was that great so I apologise if it's boring and stuff. But the next chapter should be fun (Y) Also, in this story cactus juice is the equivalent of alcohol, not a hallucinogenic drug (Y)**

_"I hear you're looking for the Avatar, Jin." A cloaked figure said, approaching the table._

_"You heard correctly." The man with green eyes nodded, giving the cloaked man a once-over, "Do you have something for me?"_

_"Last I heard, she was at Narook's." The stranger said. The other man looked at the few people around him and nodded before standing up, "I believe you have something for me."_

_Jin threw a small bag on the table, "20 gold pieces, as promised."_

_The cloaked man nodded and watched as Jin left the tavern._

_With the help of his men, he navigated his way through the streets of Republic City to the infamous Narook's Noodlery and burst into the bustling restaurant._

_He turned to the grey-eyed girl next to him with annoyance._

_"Find her." He said._

_"I can't." She said meekly._

_"What you mean you can't?" He snarled and she fliched._

_"I can't use my power to find someone unless I have something of theirs…something with traces of them on it." She explained. Jin let out a low growl and turned to face the rest of the people._

_"Where is the Avatar?" He grabbed a passing waiter._

_"I-I-I don't know. She left half an hour ago." The waiter's eyes widened with fear. He nodded his head towards a booth at near the back, "He knows her. He can help you."_

_Jin let go and walked in the direction he was told to go and stopped at the table. There was a young man sitting there, who looked up with an angry frown on his face. His signature red scarf was loosely wound around his neck._

_"Can I help you?" He scowled._

_"I've been told that you know where the Avatar is." Jin leaned on the table._

_"Yeah so, what's it to you?" He asked uninterested._

_"I have some…business with her." Mako eyed him man suspiciously then looked at the girl that was on his left side. She widened her eyes and subtly shook her head, as if to warn him. _Don't tell him anything. He wants to kill her._ He heard a voice say._

_"Who are you?" Mako questioned._

_"Tell me where she is!" The man shouted and the room was filled with gasps and squeals. He looked around the room, looking at each petrified face before looking back at the young man._

_"Not until you tell me who you are and why you're trying to find her." Mako said aggressively, glaring at Jin._

_"Just tell her to watch her back." Jin cracked an evil smile and left, the girl trailing behind._

Korra shot up and her eyes widened as a wave of realisation hit her. Her dreams weren't premonitions, they were visions of what was happening at that moment and someone was trying to warn her. She had, in fact, been at Narook's half an hour ago with Bolin and Mako and left with Bolin since it was getting late. This meant that this man 'Jin' was already in Republic City. The only separating them was the body of water between Air Temple Island and the mainland.

Korra jumped out of bed and got dressed in the dark, using only the light from her windows. She had to find Mako. She quietly crept out of the girls' dorm and then ran to the dock. She saw a small boat gliding over the water towards her before it stopped and Mako walked off it.

"Korra, I need to talk to you. There's a man looking for you and-"

"I know, Mako. He wants to kill me. His name is Jin." Korra said calmly as they walked.

"How do you know?" He furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Well, I've been having these dreams for the past few nights. He's been in all of them, as well as the girl that you saw with him tonight. I don't who's sending me these dreams, but I need to find out. They obviously know what's going on and can help me." She explained.

"Exactly how many is a few nights?" Mako asked.

"Uhm, 11 or 12…" Korra said quietly.

"That's almost two weeks! Korra, why didn't you tell anyone? This is important!" He cried as they both stopped in the courtyard.

"I know, but I always thought they were premonitions, not visions of the present. I only just realised they weren't." She frowned.

"So how much do you know about this guy?" He sighed.

"Not much. I haven't been able to find out much about him or his plan, but I do know one thing," She looked at Mako with a serious face, "He's dangerous, Mako. Last night, I saw his eyes. They were green earth bender eyes like Bolin's, but he could fire bend as well. I don't know if he can bend the other elements, but I'm not taking any chances. I mean, who's to say he can't." Korra said with a hint of worry. She'd only ever had to face people who could bend only one element, not all four possibly. She was supposed to be the only one who could bend more than one.

"Korra, you need to tell Tenzin and the rest. We can help you." Mako said sternly.

"No. I can't. Tenzin and General Stiff already have enough to worry about, with cleaning up after Amon's work. And you and Bolin have to settle in." She shook her head.

"But you can't deal with this on your own, Korra. He's not like the others. You'll need all the help you can get." He pushed.

"I can manage on my own, Mako. I'll be fine." She said in annoyance.

"No you can't! Don't you remember the last time you said that on Aang Memorial Island?! You almost got your bending taken away!" He shot back.

"I'm better now! I'm stronger and I've had more training!" She said stubbornly.

"You need to be smarter about this, Korra! You might feel confident enough, but everyone else worries about you. You keep thinking that you'll be fine on your own. You keep putting yourself in danger without even thinking about anyone else. You're too precious to the world to lose, Korra! Everyone cares about you so much…I care so much about you! Why can't you just understand that?!" He said, bursting with frustration.

"You think I don't think about everyone else?! The reason I do these things alone is because of all of you! I don't want any of you getting hurt because of me!" She retorted angrily and stomped away.

Korra strode into her room and fell onto her bed with a frustrated sigh. _I can't believe he thought I was just being selfish! He doesn't even know what it's like being me! The nerve of him!_ She buried her face into her pillow and let out a scream of anger that had been building up inside her.

-x-

Korra woke up, her body splayed across the small bed and her hair covering her face. She let out a yawn and stretched before looking through the window out of habit. The bright afternoon sun was blazing through the smog that had set. _Oh no! I overslept! Tenzin is going to kill me!_

She splashed some water on her face and ran out, tying her hair up in her usual style on the way. She reached the gazebo and saw Tenzin already sitting there.

"You're late." He said, keeping his eyes closed.

"I know. I'm so sorry, Tenzin!" Korra apologised. She sat down opposite him and closed her eyes.

-x-

With her chest heaving and breathing heavy, Korra bombarded the tree in front of her with the streams of fire that she produced out of her hands.

"Careful, you end up burning the whole place down." Iroh said, standing a few meters away. Korra just grunted in response and continued to fight the tree, "Korra, what are you doing?"

"Releasing my emotions." She puffed and wiped her brow before turning to face Iroh with a smile.

"Well what got your panties in a twist?" He raised his eyebrows in an amused fashion. Korra looked at him curiously for talking like that, "What? I can talk normally too. I'm not completely 'stiff', as you like to call me."

"Hah, I find that hard to believe. I've never seen you go out for a night in the town." She teased.

"I'm here on business. I don't have time for that." He shrugged.

"Excuses, excuses. I'm technically here on business too, and I still have time to go out." She crossed her arms before grinning, "Let's go out tonight! It's a Friday night after all, so I'll have tomorrow off!"

"But I won't." He shook his head in declination.

"Awh come on, Stiff! Get off this Island, let loose a bit! Tenzin won't mind if you take the day off tomorrow!" She pleaded.

"How would you know?" He asked.

"Please, Tenzin loves you. He'll let you do whatever you want." She said, waving her hand at the thought. Korra looked over at Iroh and pouted at him with the hope that he would say yes.

"Alright, I'll go out tonight. But we have to be back by 3." He said sternly.

"Yes, sir!" She saluted and chuckled.

"I really need to stop giving in to you and your ideas." He let out a defeated sigh.

"Be ready by 7:30!" She shouted as she ran off to wash up and get changed.

-x-

"Ready to go?" Korra asked as the General walked out into the courtyard.

"I guess." He said nervously.

"General Iroh, get ready to have the night of your life!" She cheered.

She linked arms with him as the two walked down to the dock. As they reached they saw two other figures waiting there, and it didn't take Korra long to figure out who they were. She groaned and looked down at the floor.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" Asami asked, smiling.

"We were just going out for the night. You know, have a little fun." Korra grinned up at Iroh who gave her a nervous smile, "What about you guys?"

"Waiting for the boat. Mako's taking me out for dinner." She blushed slightly.

"Oh, cool." She smiled at Asami, ignoring Mako. She was still annoyed at him, "Anyway, we're gonna get going. It'll be getting crowded soon. Have fun, Asami."

Korra waved goodbye as she dragged Iroh away. They slowly walked into the water as Korra used her water bending to create an air bubble for them. That was one of the many perks of being her. Her bending sometimes made her life just that much easier.

-x-

"So what's troubling you, Miss Korra?" The General laughed. His face was now slightly pink due to the cactus juice he drank.

"Get another drink and I'll tell you." Korra grinned and signalled for one more round of drinks. She too had a few glasses of cactus juice, but was relatively more sober than Iroh due to her tolerance that had built up over time. She was still, however, under its influence.

The bar tender placed two more glasses in front of them and walked away. They both picked up their glasses and clinked them together before chugging them down.

"So tell me." Iroh slammed the glass down.

"Well," Korra set the glass down much more gently and continued, "Mako basically said I was selfish. We were talking about something and I told him I could handle it on my own. He obviously disagreed, because that's like the only thing he knows how to do, and said I was being reckless and selfish by not thinking about anyone else. Except I do think about everyone else. That's why I make some of the decisions that I do, and he just doesn't understand that. He's just so stubborn and _argh_!"

"I see. So you're not talking to him anymore?" He asked.

"Pretty much." Korra shrugged casually.

"I'd like to see that last longer than a couple of hours." He chuckled and Korra frowned and pouted.

"I could totally do it." She crossed her arms.

"Well, let's see you do it now then." He smirked, looking behind her.

"Great." She said sarcastically after she turned to see Mako and Asami walk in.


	4. Chapter Four

**Hey guys! Sorry this one took me a while to upload. I've been busy with school and stuff =.= Anyway, this one's kinda short cause I didn't want to write something I'd regret. But still, I hope you enjoy this onee :)**

**Also, I wrote this when I was drunk so you'll have to excuse me if the chapter is a bit silly but whatever. yolo, aha. But yes, I came home from a party drunk out of my mind and sat and wrote fanfic. Why am I so cool?! Haha, I kid.**

**Enjoy, lovelies :) x**

* * *

"Fancy seeing you here!" Asami said with a smile. She took a seat on the adjacent to where Korra and Iroh were sitting.

"Yeah...you guys finished dinner quickly." Korra commented.

"We decided to have a few drinks before going back home. I see you guys are enjoying yourselves." Asami giggled, looking at the intoxicated couple.

"You bet!" Iroh cheered. Korra let out a little whoop and pumped her fist in the air.

"I see Korra's rubbing off on you." Mako mumbled and sat next to Asami. Korra sent him a glare and rolled her eyes. _Ass_.

She turned to see Iroh stifling a laugh.

"Shut up, Stiff." She hissed so that he was the only who could hear her.

"You're still going to call me Stiff? There really is no pleasing you is there, Avatar?" Iroh shook his head in a joking manner.

"Afraid not, General." She chuckled and ordered another drink. If she was going to ignore Mako tonight, she might as well have a couple of drinks to help take her attention away from him.

"Are you sure you should be having more?" Iroh asked, sounding a bit concerned.

"Relaaaaaax. I can handle my cactus juice, unlike you." She laughed and knocked back the whole glass before ordering one more. Iroh made a face at her and she laughed, swaying towards him, "That's real mature, General."

Their laughing stopped when they heard someone clearing their throat. Korra looked up to see Mako frowning.

"I'm sorry, do you have a problem with something?" She asked harshly.

"Asami and I are here too, not just General Iroh." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Aren't you two supposed to be on a date?" She pointed between the two, "Talk to her. How does it matter if I'm not talking to you?"

"You're right, we are on a date." He said indignantly and put his arm around Asami. Korra gave him an unimpressed look.

"Well, I think it's about time Mako and I head back." Asami said awkwardly and stood up before smiling.

"Right. Well, I guess we'll see you tomorrow then. Way to ruin your date, Mako!" Korra shouted the last part at Mako and watched as the couple walked out.

She let out a groan of frustration and took a few gulps of her drink.

"I told you you wouldn't be able to ignore him." Iroh smirked and lazily held a finger up, "Rule number one, General Iroh is always right. No matter what."

"Yeah, yeah." She rolled her eyes and drank a bit more.

-x-

A stream of fire went past her, narrowly missing her head and she retaliated by punching her fists into the air in front of her, release her own balls of fire. Iroh ducked and jumped as he dodged them and let out a laugh.

"You done yet, Avatar?" He slurred.

Korra smirked and stood straight, "Not even close."

She took a deep breath and sent out flames from her fists, controlling them to tower in a circle around Iroh. He used his own bending against her attack and fought against her flames. Meanwhile, Korra was advancing and used her airbending to send a strong gust of wind towards Iroh, knocking him off his feet. She straddled him and raised her blazing fist with a smug grin.

"I think I'm done here now." She chuckled and rolled off him, leaving both of them lying in the middle of the courtyard. They lay in a comfortable silence as they watched the starry sky above them.

"You know, I think everyone underestimates you." Iroh said.

"What?" Korra asked, slightly surprised.

"A lot of people think you're just a teenager who doesn't really know what she's doing. But I think they're wrong. You're so talented. You're amazing, Korra. I hope Mako realizes that." He said. She turned to look at him and saw him still looking up at the stars.

"Awh, well aren't you just the sweetest," She cooed and pinched his cheeks, "But thank you, Iroh."

-x-

The sky was now turning into a light blue, with a light hue of orange seeping through. The cool night breeze was now gone and replaced with a calm stillness as silence filled the air. Korra and Iroh were still lying in the courtyard, pressed up against each other. She stretched and yawned, look up and Iroh, whose eyes were drooping with sleepiness.

"We should probably get back to our rooms, the White Lotus sentries will be doing their rounds soon. I don't think it would be wise to let them see us here." Iroh said groggily and stood up. He took Korra's hand and helped her up.

"I need sleep. So tired." She grabbed her head as she swayed, "Were you up the whole night?"

"Yeah. Just couldn't sleep, I guess. You, however, were out within ten minutes." He lightly chuckled and she turned a light shade of pink.

The two walked through the Air Temple to the dorms, stopping in between both.

"Thank you. I actually had a lot of fun." Iroh smiled.

"Yeah, so did I. We should definitely do it again." She smiled back. Almost instinctively, she leant forward and kissed him. She took a step back and her eyes widened when she realized that she did, while Iroh stood in shock, "I'm so sorry, that was just...That wasn't supposed to happen. I'm still a little loopy from the cactus juice and I should just go."

She heard General Iroh let out a chuckle and fled to her room in embarrassment and flopped onto her bed. Why did I just do that? I probably just made things awkward between us. Way to mess things up, Korra. Well, at least no one saw. She sighed and turned over, closing her eyes and drifting into a much needed sleep.

-x-

Korra woke with frown and grabbed her pounding head.

"Good morning drunkie!" Bolin barged in with a smile on his face, "How are you feeling?"

"Remember the time we went to Ping's during happy hour and stayed there until it was over?" Korra asked.

"Yeah..." Bolin cringed at the memory.

"Well that times 5. That is how I feel right now." She groaned and face-pillowed.

"Right. Well, I'll leave alone to die then. Lunch is ready though, in case you're hungry." He chuckled.

"Thanks, Bo." She smiled and he left. She lay in bed and draped her arm over her eyes. I'm never drinking that much again.

-x-

The dining room was loud and chaotic, as per usual, but today it annoyed Korra to no end. She held her head in one hand and slowly fed herself with the other.

"So Korra, your dating the General right? Isn't he dreamy?" Ikki shot one question after the other.

"Ikki, don't pry." Pema scolded, rolling her eyes.

"I saw you guys kissing, do you love him?" She asked, ignoring her mother.

"What?!" Korra dropped her chopsticks and widened her eyes, as did everyone else.

"Early this morning. I was looking out of my window and I saw you guys kiss. It was so cute!" She giggled.

"Oh Spirits!" Korra facepalmed and suddenly felt a wave of nausea go through her. She stood up and ran to bathroom, emptying out her lunch. Definitely not drinking that much again.


End file.
